My Brother In Law
by rozenoire
Summary: Kagome & Sango are Federal Agents who need a big hit, Inuyasha & Miroku are thieves. Inuyasha is to marry Kagome's older sister. Let the problems begin!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, he just lives in my closet.

**Author's Note: **Another new story.

* * *

**My Brother In Law**

**Chapter One**

**The Hit**

A shadow stood on the balcony rail, waiting patiently for the night guard to go back to his headquarters. He held his breath, paralyzing his limbs as the guard passed by his window, stopping to look outside.

Inuyasha breathed out as the whistling of the guard becoming faint into the distance. He silently jumped onto the balcony, in front of the bullet proof window.

"Open up." He whispered to his ear piece. Static crackled and words were unheard before his assistant's voice became clear.

_Click_

"_Done"_

He smirked in triumph and thanked his friend as he pushed open the window. As he was going to step into the gallery, his ear pierce crackled again.

"_Hey! Stop!"_

"What is wrong with you Miroku! We don't have time for this." Inuyasha hissed at him as he was stopped from entering the room.

"_There is a motion detector on this floor, 2 to be more specific but that's not the problem. These detectors will automatically sound an alarm, and place the camera with the trouble to the foreground when there is a problem. And you my friend are still visible so do not move an inch unless you want guards on your ass."_

"Fine but hurry up!" Inuyasha replied, becoming impatient.

* * *

Miroku, wearing a hands free headset, typed away on his laptop. Sipping from his large coffee cup and placing it back onto the table, he hacked into the guards watch room.

Laughing lightly, he typed a few codes. "Camera 1 frozen," he waited a few moments before entering a another code, "Camera 2 frozen."

"Are you finished!"

Jumping in surprise at the Inuyasha's uninvited voice, he resumed typing. After a few minutes he smiled and replied, "My friend, you are now…invisible."

* * *

Finally hearing the words he was anticipating to hear, he entered the gallery.

The Avla gallery was a well known gallery with priceless jewels displayed and paintings hanging on her white walls. Covered by bullet proof windows from the first floor to the last, it stood on 56 State St. towering over most of the buildings with 13 floors.

This weeks exhibitions and Inuyasha's next hit; the famous Red Ruby from Kenya, twice the size of any normal ruby. Put on display for the people to 'oh' and 'ah' over it's beauty for a week.

Inuyasha grinned as he closed the window behind him and began walking, feeling as he owned the world.

"_Ok, now take a right and keep walking straight until you see a red door. After entering the painting room, take a left and you'll see the room were the ruby is held." _Miroku instructed over the ear piece as he read the blue prints of the gallery.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Inuyasha followed his instructions. In no time, he had reached the room were the ruby was placed.

It was just so easy.

Opening the door, he was greeted with green security lasers…_moving _green security lasers. Inuyasha cursed as Miroku's voice re-appeared.

Miroku chuckled nervously before explaining everything to his enraged friend.

"_Yeah…well I didn't tell you because I thought maybe I'd hack into the system and freeze them before you got here but I got to hand it to them, they know what they're doing-"_

"As we are! Now tell me what I need to do!" Inuyasha hissed angrily into his ear piece.

"_Ok, well, I am going to put this as simple as possible. These lasers are completely random. They have no pattern and they move as they please. Touch one of them, the alarm will go off and half the police force will be surrounding you."_

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, after all this researching and working, Miroku had royally screwed up. Fighting the urge to run back to the car and beat Miroku to a bloody pulp he let out a tired sigh.

"You fucking bozo! When or _if _I get out here, I am going to fucking kill you." Inuyasha growled, as his body shook with suppressed anger. He knew it was to good to be true.

"_Hey! I didn't say we were completely hopeless!"_

"Well then stop wasting time and tell me!"

"_Can you dance?"_

Mortified by Miroku's question he looked at the lasers as the swept over the walls and floors almost as they we're dancing. "You are not fucking serious…"

"_Yes my friend, I am serious…I so need to get this on camera."_

Inuyasha grinded his teeth against each other as he heard Miroku laugh at his situation.

"_Let's the dancing begin!"_

* * *

Federal agents, Kagome and Sango stood in front of their boss, as he screamed and waved is hands in the air.

"What is wrong with you two?" He said as he unexpectedly threw a folder at Kagome.

Getting caught of guard, she winced as the folder hit her chest with enough strength to hurt her. She caught it before it hit the ground and stared at the brown folder.

"Look what you two did, damn it!" He yelled again, feeling no remorse after he saw his agent wince in pain.

Kagome silently opened the folder, her face void of any emotions as she stared at the pictures full of destruction.

"See that. That is damaged worth 2.5 million dollars! And tell me who is going to pay that?"

"The government, sir…" Sango replied, sarcasm clearly laced in her voice.

Blue eyes flared with new anger as he heard his agent's sarcasm. "Miss. Hara, do _not _play with me right now, you know who is going to pay this. This is going to cost us 2.5 million dollars which we don't have."

Finally having the courage to speak up, Kagome stepped forward, "Sir, we we're chasing a hit and run. What else we're we supposed to do? "

"Call S.W.A.T! The FBI! Anyone but you two!" He yelled pointing at the two women. He let out a tired sigh as he plopped onto his leather chair. "I…I don't know what to do anymore. This is getting out of hand." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And please tell me how you blew up a gas station?"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other before Sango replied, "well…the suspects car drove in front of a truck full of gas…which was parked beside the gas station. They shot at us so I had no other choice but to shoot-"

"At a gas station with a truck full of gas!" Her boss cut in, shocked at his agent's stupidity. He rubbed his forehead as he got up. "I don't want to know the rest, just…go home and get some rest and I'll figure out something."

Both agents turned around were about to exit the office when their boss called out,

"Oh, and Sango, I am confiscating your weapon."

* * *

What do you think? 


End file.
